The goal of the Northwest Genomics Center for All of Us (NWGC) is to provide high-throughput genotyping and whole genome sequencing (WGS) for individuals enrolled in the All of Us Research Program using a highly successful pipeline that has produced genotyping on nearly two hundred thousand samples and tens of thousands of high quality human genomes. The Northwest Genomics Center brings together three internationally recognized PIs (Nickerson (Contact), Eichler, and Jarvik), with decades of expertise in high-throughput clinical genomics and, together with their Co-Investigators, have returned tens of thousands of variant interpretations to patients. As we have done in the past with other NIH programs, we will coordinate our efforts with the All of Us program team in the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences (NCATS), the other centers in the program such as the Data and Research Center (DRC) and the Biobank, and other Genome Centers if selected.